In The End
by kaori asagi
Summary: Después del ataque a la mente de Asuka alguien va a visitarla..shoujoai prometo e que esta vez esta mucho mejor! basado en la cancion de linkin park, in the end


In the end  
  
Este es un fanfic del anime NEON GENESIS EVANGELION el cual le pertenece a Gainax, no a mí. CUIDADO!!! fanfic shoujo- ai  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
It starts with  
  
One thing I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
All I know  
  
Sabes.a veces me pregunto, que tanto valió tu esfuerzo, lo duro que lo intentaste, todo lo que hiciste....todo lo que despertaste en mí...todo...despertaste sonrisas, alegría...amor...lograste comprobar, que realmente poseía sentimientos, que soy más que esa muñeca...y a pesar de que evolucione, aún no entiendo porqué acabas así . Sin vida, sin mirada....no entiendo de qué sirvió tu esfuerzo....¿Valió la pena a caso?  
  
time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Pasan las horas , los días, meses... y no despiertas, no te levantas, no gritas, no te enojas...pienso que el tiempo que pasamos fue una cosa valiosa, no fue tiempo perdido, estoy segura...pero el tiempo que has estado acostada...muerta , eso si se pierde, poco a poco....  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried  
  
so hard  
  
Si las cosas siguen así, siento que perderé tu retrato, que el tiempo borrará tus sonrisas y gritos, que el solo aroma de tu cuerpo se irá con el tiempo, que aunque intente guardarlo dentro de mi corazón, todo se irá hacia abajo . Temo que lo que vivimos, el pasado, porque eso es, se borrará , aunque lo intente, se irá.  
  
One thing I don't know why  
  
Doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
Tengo que aguantar, de que sirve lo que habías hecho si no resisto tu perdida, tengo que esforzarme, intentarlo, no dejes que el final sea ahora, que me derrumbe, que me caiga, no lo dejes, has que lo que hiciste importe de verdad.  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so far  
  
Porque realmente hiciste algo, peleaste conmigo, para demostrarme que era más de lo que pensaba; aunque me heriste en un principio, al final lo comprendí todo, y fue cuando llegamos a un punto realmente culminante, que jamás pensé, sería contigo.  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me  
  
In the end  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time  
  
He intentado fortalecerme, para soportarlo todo, me hiciste diferente, hacer sentir, tanto que ya no soy la misma ¿a caso ves el aura de los demás? ¿cómo supiste que era capaz de tomar todas mis decisiones ¡No dejes que este sea el final! ¡que no haya valido la pena y se convierta todo en parte de la historia! ¡por favor...!  
  
when I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
And lose it all  
  
¡por favor! ¡por favor no dejes que todo el esfuerza se derrumbe! ¡no me dejes aquí sin consuelo alguno! ¡Haz que el esfuerzo valga la pena! ¡que no empiece a pensar que era mejor no sentir! ¡la amistad! ¡el cariño! ¡el amor.! ¡la tristeza.! ¡por favor has que valga la pena!  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
Despierta, para que mi cariño en ti florezca en paz, para que la tristeza no haga que mi corazón vuelva a ser como antes, hielo. Me esfuerzo, todo lo que mi corazón me da y aunque piense que todo esto es un sueño, vuelvo aquí a verte como hace meses...sin vida. Por lo que más quieras despierta....¡despierta!  
  
Del aquel hermoso rostro, pálido y de facciones perfectas, salió una lágrima ¿lagrimas? La ultima vez que lloró fue cuando la segundo niño quedó en coma, cuando supo del sentir. Rei Ayanami estaba hincada, con su cabeza hundida en el regazo de un casi muerta Asuka Langley, quien, a pesar de tener a alguien que la esperaba, no volvía. -Despierta...- susurro Rei, con una lágrima más que caía en el regazo persona a la que amaba...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
bueno, termine en mi tercer intento por un fanfic con más de un Review (lo cuales realmente agradezco). A mi parecer definitivamente este e s el más decente y estaba inspirada (al principio, luego no sabía cómo seguirlo ^^U) . y dejen reviews!!!! 


End file.
